The star sensor is an absolute attitude measure system referring to the celestial body azimuth, having the features of high measure precision, no drift and long working life. Meanwhile, the star sensor is a basal and pivotal part of a spacecraft, and is an important part of the space technology development. The star sensor plays an irreplaceable important role in the space application like earth-pointing remote sensing, deep space exploration, space attack-defense and so on. The star sensor has the huge economic and social benefits and also has important strategic significance. Presently, the star sensor is universally considered to be a sensor having the highest attitude measure precision in a satellite, the pointing axis accuracy of the star sensor may reach 10″, and the update rate of the star sensor may be 1-5 Hz. However, the conventional star sensor adopts large area array and frame image processing mode, which makes the update rate low and the dynamic property poor. This has become the main technical barrier in the development of the star sensor. The conventional star sensor cannot satisfy the increasing requirement of the fast development of high resolution earth-pointing imaging, high-precision mapping and other space missions, and this has become an important bottle neck to restrict the advancement of the spaceflight field, more particularly the space remote sensing technology.